


Sweets

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quidditch player James, and james has trouble avoiding sweets, oliver wood is tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: James is having a little bit of trouble with Oliver Wood's new training regime.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts).



When Teddy rolls over to find the other half of the bed empty he doesn’t think much of it, at least not at first. A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table shows its a little past one, so Teddy assumes James has just gotten up to piss for the millionth time that night since Oliver Wood recently started insisting all his players drink their body weight in water. Which meant that James was getting up every forty-five minutes with a full bladder, complaining about Wood and his ridiculous training regimes and why the bloody fuck was the floor so cold?

However, when the bed is still empty five minutes later Teddy begins to frown, unable to fall back asleep when the bed feels exceedingly empty without James there to take up all the space with his long arms and legs, or stealing all the bed covers like some sort of arctic hibernating creature.

Teddy waits another ten minutes, just to be sure James isn’t hiding in the loo, before grumpily rolling out of bed and sliding his feet into his slippers.

“Lumos,” he whispers, puttering down the dark hallway with a frown. James isn’t in the loo, nor is he in the living room, which only leaves one place.

“James Sirius Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?” Teddy asks, voice ringing loudly in the kitchen with mock sternness.

James shoots his head up, a guilty look on his face.

“I, _um_ -” James mumbles, waving his arms around. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

What it looks like is James sitting on their dining room table wearing Teddy’s old Hufflepuff hoodie and his favorite blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Spread out on the table around him is a plate of brownies Molly had sent them yesterday, the leftover takeaway container from dinner, two empty packets of crisps and an unopened package of Hobnobs.

“I thought Wood told you all not to eat like that.”

James wrinkles up his nose looking rather like a little kid who was told they couldn’t have dessert, which he supposes James basically is. “Technically he said starting tomorrow,” James grumbles as he shoves an entire brownie into his mouth, pulling the blanket even tighter around his shoulders.

“Jamie, he said that yesterday. That means  _today_.”

James chews several more times before swallowing, then sticks his tongue out at Teddy. “Yeah, well Wood is a slave driver. Besides the sun isn’t up yet so it doesn’t count as today.”

“Is that your plan then? Eat every scrap of junk food out of our kitchen before the sun comes up?”

James shrugs, ripping open the package of hobnobs open and making them rain down upon the table and the floor.

Teddy sighs, walking over and nudging James over. “Budge up.”

“Not gonna stop me then?” James asks, a familiar cheeky smile plastered across his face as he hands Teddy a biscuit.

Teddy snorts. “As if I could even if I wanted to.”

“Good man,” James laughs, pushing the plate of brownies towards him and starting on a tirade about the meal plan Wood has laid out for them for the next two weeks before the first match which decidedly does  _not_ include crisps or biscuits.

And as Teddy sits there on top of the kitchen table in the dark, his thigh pressed firmly against James’s, he can’t help but smile, exceedingly glad James doesn’t know about the stash of chocolate he keeps hidden in his desk.


End file.
